Captive of a Bartender
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: Entry for Summer of Smut One-shot Contest: A beautiful woman is taken captive by a sexy bartender while on vacation. They become consumed in a night of...ahem...fun. Smut, OF COURSE. Rated M for mature themes, lemons, profanity...etc.


**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Pen name: AcrossTheSkyInStars**

**Title: Captive of a Bartender**

**Smut Category: B/E Smut**

**

* * *

**

Much love to **Claire Bloom. **You rock. Thanks for dealing with the many times I sent you this, and bit at my nails, waiting to hear your thoughts. Your beta skills were off the hook ;)

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

I threaded my fingers through my hair, imagining the way it looked against the dark wood as I lay atop the bar, music pumping wildly around me.

"Mmm, collarbone," Rose mumbled, dipping her tongue low into the crevice where the salt had been spread. I tilted my head away, allowing her access to my throat as she licked a line up it, snickering playfully in my ear.

I could feel the thumping bass rumbling the surface I was laying on, welcoming the vibrations as my arousal heightened ten-fold. Rose quickly withdrew from my chest, flitting down to my belly button to suck out the dangerously delicious liquid. As she drank it down my back arched, pushing her mouth further against my stomach to feel the contact I was craving. After savouring the burn she hurried to my mouth, her soft lips barely brushing against mine as she bit into the lime I was holding between my teeth.

I felt the juices flowing between us, the lime shrivelling as we both tasted its sour flavour. Rose kept the lime in her mouth as her lips left mine, my breathing accelerated from the heat permeating the crowded bar.

When we parted I sat slowly, meeting the intense stare of the bartender; the one I'd been eye-fucking the entire night. I smirked seductively at him, licking my lips of the excess lime juice as it mixed with Rose's saliva. With my actions his stare turned into an animalistic gaze and his hands tightened on the bar, his lips parting.

I ignored the cat calls that were flowing around me, leaving Rose to deal with them as I leant on my right hand, using my left to coax the bartender forward. He stalked towards me and swung my legs to his side of the bar, grabbing my hips to close the gap between us. He roughly thrust his hips against mine, not hiding his arousal as his cock pressed into me.

I leant back on my hands, exposing my bikini-clad chest to him as I moaned, unhindered by the fact that hundreds of strangers stood behind me. I lulled my head on my shoulders, looking up to the bartender as his fingers became rough and impatient on the skin of my hips.

"I thought there were rules?" I asked him, moaning the words as he pulled me from my hands. "No fraternizing with the customers." I raised a brow, watching his dark, green eyes as they raked over my chest.

His hands slid swiftly underneath my ass, gripping each cheek firmly as he pried me from the bar top. I dug my fingernails deep into the skin on the back of his neck, eliciting a husky groan from him as he began walking away with me.

I tried to look back at Rose to tell her I was being abducted but found myself quickly forgetting about her as the bartender rounded the corner and pressed me up against a wall, grinding his hips against mine.

"Fuck rules," he growled, his voice alone making me wetter than I'd ever been in my life. "Fuck it if I get fired." The music was still pumping around us but his voice rang clear as a bell as I began gyrating against him; generating a friction so pleasurable I almost felt that I could get off from it.

Shoving the material of my skimpy top aside my left breast became unsheathed, my nipple puckering from the shiver rolling through me. The bartender hoisted me up, his lips and teeth tugging at it as I writhed helplessly against him, moaning while my fingers pulled at the roots of his hair.

"What's your name?" I gasped arching my back from the wall as he gently blew cold air onto my nipple, watching it as it hardened to form a tight pebble.

"Why?" he asked groaning as he palmed my exposed breast. I gripped the back of his head tighter, pulling his face up so it met mine.

"So I know whose name to moan when you fuck me," I deadpanned staring intimately into the green pools I'd pined over for the last two hours. Without hesitation he crashed his lips to mine, too eager to wait as he parted them with his tongue, gaining access to the depths of my mouth.

He pulled me from the wall and began walking away again, the pulsing music being drowned out the further we went. He kept crashing into inanimate objects, stumbling like a drunk with a liver full of alcohol. I felt cool metal being pressed against my bare back as we suddenly stopped, the bartender's tongue still fighting mine while he continued his ministrations on my nipple with his fingers.

"Edward," he panted, gazing up at me through his long, dark lashes. "When I fuck you, you'll moan out the name Edward." I lifted my chest to him more and nodded, feeling the sweat from his coppery locks as my fingers twisted into them.

"Don't you want to know mine?" I asked as he pressed against me harder, his hips finding my own and his cock fervently brushing along my inner thigh. He moved his hand up to my neck, grazing his thumb along my jaw line as he pulled my face forward.

"Bella," he moaned, his throat administering a sinister, sexy chuckle. I brought my eyes up from his lips, hooded emeralds fiercely staring back.

"Wh –" I began, not even knowing how to finish as my thoughts were drowned out with the gruff tone in which he'd moaned my name.

"Fuck that blonde friend of yours has a loud mouth," he groaned, reclaiming my swollen nipple between his lips again.

Edward thumped his fist hard against the door, and I felt the cold relief against my back disappearing and quickly being replaced with the humid night air of Puerto Plata as we stumbled outside, tangling together as my ankles locked behind his back, my nipple tenderly throbbing in his mouth. My clit was pulsing against his abdomen with every stroke of his tongue along my sensitive skin, a basal need to feel him inside me coursed through my body.

"Where's your place?" I moaned, unsure of whether or not I'd even be able to make it there before I did something more illegal.

"Too far," he grunted, his teeth scaling over the peak of my breast as he swayed gently. "I live – off the resort." He licked at the spot I'd harboured the salt, sliding his tongue in and out of the same crater Rose had only minutes ago. "You're on – vacation...right?"

"Yes!" I gasped loudly as his tongue drew a line from my collarbone to my earlobe. "Vacation," I agreed.

"Take me to your room," he breathed, nipping on the heated skin of my neck before gently placing me back on solid ground. He covered my breast and I stumbled away from him, partly from intoxication and partly from the light-headedness Edward invoked in me. He growled and latched his hands onto my hips from behind, forcing them backwards to meet the colossal bulge in his khaki pants.

I relished in the feeling for a moment, shoving back against him before I realized we were dangerously close to tearing our clothes off in the alley behind the bar. I tried to create a clear path in my mind as I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him with me as I stumbled my way to my room. I was crossing my feet, trying to walk in a straight line and remembering my room number at the same time.

Edward's fingers squeezed harder against my own, close to painful as we emerged onto the pathway – heading in the right direction.

"Is someone getting impatient?" I joked, lifting the fingers of my free hand to graze them along the wall of a building. My breathing caught when Edward swung me around and pressed me to the wall, hooking my leg around his waist to grind himself into me.

"You think I'm being impatient?" he grunted, leaving my leg around his waist as he took both my wrists in his hands, stringing them up over my head. "Impatient would be fucking you on this doorstep," he clarified, ravenously taking to my neck with his teeth.

I gasped and looked around me, only just noticing that we were pressed up against the wall to one of the hotel complexes, the door to someone's room only feet away. Edward's hot mouth traipsed up my neck as my eyes detached from the doors surrounding us, locking onto the vast, green depths as they gazed back.

I felt his hands restraining my wrists, and gently I pulled one free, bringing it to the back of his neck to pull his face closer.

"We're so _close,_" I moaned, lingering on the last word as I was trying to play up the double meaning to the words I'd spoken. "Almost there," I continued, panting, fingering sweaty locks of hair as his grip on my captive wrist tightened. I withdrew my leg from around his hip, puffing my chest out against him as his dark eyes followed mine; walking away as his thumb and forefinger encircled my wrist.

His steps quickened behind me as I made my way to the adjacent hotel complex, finally ascending the stairs to get to my room. I fumbled around in my back pocket for my key, feeling the impatience of Edward behind me as he latched onto my hips with his hands again, feverishly sucking on the base of my neck.

My knees quivered and I moaned, falling back against him as the key slipped between my fingers and collided with the stone floor. Edward's burning lips left my shoulder blade and I felt him bending down, snatching the key from the floor and hastily sticking it in the lock.

How representative that was of the reason we'd come here.

When the door was pushed open Edward took my wrist and pulled me in, trapping me against the wall just inside as it shut with an audible 'click'. His lips contoured mine almost immediately, his hands climbing my torso as a finger from each hand hooked underneath the thin material covering my breasts. He lifted slowly, his tongue stroking mine forcefully as I fisted my hands into his shirt, tugging upwards with little avail.

"Now who's impatient?" he jibed, freeing my breasts from their confinement. I glowered at him as he hastily pulled at the ties of my bikini to watch the barely-there fabric fall to the cold, marble floor.

"I'm not impatient, I'm struggling," I explained, giving into his sensual touches, his fingers and palms kneading each breast. He chuckled, wrapping one strong arm around my rib cage to pull me flush against him. His plump lips traced my collarbone, trailing moisture in the dips of my skin as he savoured leftover remnants of the body shot.

"Why are you struggling so hard to get my clothes off?" he taunted, roughly snagging his teeth on my skin. I moaned loudly, hearing the reverberations of my intimate outburst as it rang off the walls in the room.

"I though that was obvious," I pointed out, scrunching his shirt up at the back of his neck, trying with zero success to pull it off again. His mouth left my chest and neck and he gazed up at me, a devilishly indecent grin gracing his lips.

"I want to hear you say it," he groaned, his fingertips digging into the skin of my back. "Out loud; tell me why." Edward's crooked grin reappeared and I pushed against the wall, causing him to step back from me. I ran my hand along the length of his hardened cock through his khakis, cajoling a guttural moan from Edward as his eyes closed at the contact.

I smirked to myself and drew my fingers up the zipper, skimming past it as they slid underneath the hem of his shirt. I lifted the material effortlessly, bunching it around his pecs as I surveyed his body. Not only was I impressed I grew even wetter, feeling the warmth between my thighs spreading further, igniting my toes and fingers with a fiery passion I desperately wanted to indulge in.

"Since it's not so obvious," I began, dipping my head low enough to skim my tongue along the defined muscles of his abdomen. "I'll elaborate." I painted a line on his chest, circling around his nipple while one hand tangled into my hair, the other perched on the edge of my hip.

"Your clothes need to come off for several reasons," I taunted, biting down gently on his nipple, small, impatient patterns being traced along my hip bone. "First of all: clothing is prohibited tonight." I looked up to him through my lashes, meeting a feral stare as he nodded back at me – dumbly listening to anything that was coming from my mouth.

I licked my lips, slipping my fingers inside the waistband of his pants. "Without them I'll be able to feel any part of you I want," I continued, teasing him as they barely brushed along the spot he craved me to touch him.

"Once these pants come off," I moaned, pulling on the khakis so Edward's hips met mine, "I'll fulfil that promise." I was still gazing up at him, watching his lips as they parted, choked back growls continually dying in his throat.

"And what about you?" he asked, dropping his hand into the waistband of my shorts, the tops of his fingers gruffly grasping my ass.

"Make me a promise," I whispered, taking both my hands to his shirt and trying again with fervour to get it off. He let me go and pulled it over his head, every single muscle imaginable perfectly defined and evenly tanned.

"I promise to fuck you until dawn," he vowed, his voice unwavering. I whimpered, planting my hands firmly on his abdomen as I shoved him back against the wall, hearing the crash of a portrait as it fell to the ground and shattered. Edward lifted me again like he had at the bar, cupping each cheek in his hands as he pulled me from the ground, turning on a dime to press me to the cold wall.

"Once that pathetic excuse for a pair of shorts comes off," he groaned, sinking my body down as he rocked his hips forward, "I'll fulfil _my _promise." I kicked my flip flops off behind his back, rubbing my heels along his ass as I silently begged for him to fuck me already. "And when I'm done," he continued, edging his face closer to mine, dragging his nose from my jaw to my temple, "you'll beg for more."

"Then show me," I quietly whimpered, barely able to sputter the words before taking his bottom lip between my teeth. "Make me beg." I was met with another push of his hips into me, still feeling the hardness of Edward as he brushed it against the apex between my thighs.

He brought one of his hands from underneath me, holding me up with the other as his nimble fingers swiftly undid the button and zipper of my shorts. He pulled away from the wall, turning around to set me down where the glass hadn't spread to. I hooked my thumbs into my shorts, sliding them over my hips as I looked up to Edward, eyes dark, breathing hard.

"Fuck," he whispered as I bent over, freeing my ankles of the fabric of my shorts. "What's...shit, what the fuck does that say?" he asked, his words coming out in an almost inaudible quiver as he pointed to my left hip bone. He stepped forward and covered my tattoo with his palm, searching out my lips as he took my chin between his thumb and forefinger. His kiss was hungry and delicious and he held me with such a ferocity that I craved him to be naked too.

"God, you're so sexy," he mumbled against my lips. "What does it say?" he inquired again, his tone less demanding than before. I pulled back a little and brought my fingers to his pants, pulling undone the tie at the front of the khakis.

"Death that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," I quoted, pulling the strings opened and sliding down the zipper. Edward's hand abandoned its place at my left hip and he brought it to my face, cupping my cheek in his hand as my gaze lifted to his.

"Thou art not conquer'd," he continued, likely watching me as my breathing ceased all together. "Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips," he said, ghosting his finger across my lips, "and in thy cheeks." His fingers drifted along my cheekbone and my body was seething with the fiery waves coursing through me.

Not only was this man the most gorgeous, sexiest, bartender I'd ever laid eyes on, he had to go ahead and quote Romeo and Juliet to me.

To say I was turned on was a ridiculous understatement.

"God..." I breathed, not hesitating as I reclaimed his pants between my hands. I began pushing them down his hips, revealing the navy blue boxer-briefs he was wearing underneath. I had joked about impatience to him before, but now, after that, I was more than impatient.

Apparently Edward was still lacking patience as well, and pushing my hands aside he gripped the waistband of his khakis and kicked off his shoes. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs, throwing the trousers at the door before he bent down and hooked his arms under the crook of my knees. Avoiding the glass, he carried me to the bed, the tips of his fingers digging into the backs of my thighs as he walked.

Edward gripped me tighter then lowered me to the bed. When my back met the mattress I arched it off again, feeling something underneath me.

"What?" he asked his brows furrowing as I reached around my rib cage. I pulled a bottle out from where I'd hit the bed and briefly glanced at it before I tossed it to the floor.

"Sunscreen," I informed him, trailing one hand up his torso as he shifted me further onto the bed. He hovered above me and let my legs go, taking to my breasts and hips like he had been doing before. He rolled my nipple between his fingers and my chest lifted to his touch, seeking out more as I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blade.

I felt like I was going to cum from just him touching me like this, and suddenly the heat in my stomach amplified. Edward's hand slid lower and his fingers started to lightly dance around my clit. My hips left the bed, begging his fingers to sink even lower until they became engulfed in my wetness; in the arousal I had for this stranger I'd just met.

"What do you want?" he asked seductively, gliding his thumb across the skin just above the throbbing, sensitive bud. "This?" he continued, gently and swiftly passing over the aroused skin. My hips jerked in response and I gasped, nodding fervently as my fingers became rougher on his shoulders.

"Yes," I croaked, guiding my hips to his touch, desperate to feel a release at his hands, or tongue, or cock – which ever he wanted. "Yes."

"Yes...?" he prompted, teasing me beyond belief as he dragged one finger along my dripping folds.

I moaned, fisting my free hand into his hair and moulding his lips to mine. Our tongues wrestled each other and my face pressed harder against his, yearning to feel closer, even if closer seemed to be impossible.

"Yes, _Edward,_" I moaned, breathy and loud. His skilful fingers and tongue continued to work their magic and I knew I would soon be screaming and reaching higher octaves of pleasure as Edward fulfilled his promise and made me cum until dawn.

"Fuck...Bella –" he groaned, his tongue sliding against my own as he cut himself off. "Say, it – again," he pleaded, allowing his fingers to become slick and moist before he plunged two into me. I cried out in pleasure, wrapping my fingers around locks of his hair.

"Edward," I moaned as I'd never ever felt two fingers create such sensations before. "Add another one."

He stopped for a second and looked me in the eyes, asking me with his stare if I was serious. I simply gripped the back of his head tighter until he slid another finger inside me. My eyes rolled back in my head as they penetrated me further, striking a spot I never knew existed.

I began writhing on the bed beneath him, listening to his grunts and groans; he bent his head and took one of my tender nipples in his mouth, brushing his thumb along my clit. I felt my legs shaking, barely able to contain their frequent spasms as I anticipated my impending orgasm.

I was just on the cusp of feeling my release, and wanting his lips on mine I hurriedly whispered his name. Emerald eyes met mine before our mouths collided; my orgasm coursing so hard through my body I felt every limb quivering, goose bumps rippling my skin.

"So beautiful," he murmured, gently slipping his fingers out of me. I opened my eyes and angled my head towards his, our eyes connecting again before he swirled his tongue around one of the fingers he'd buried deep inside me. "Mmm," he mumbled, never taking his gaze from mine as I tried to keep back the gasps and shudders that were escaping me. "Delicious."

"Edward..." I breathed, somehow needing more than one orgasm from him; it just wasn't enough.

When his name fell from my lips he emitted a low, feral growl, his body descending mine to reach the floor. He sat up on his knees and grasped each of my hips, thumbing my tattoo as he pulled me forward, spreading my legs to give him an eyeful of my dripping wet sex.

I tried to hold back my whimper, fisting my hands into the deep, crimson red blanket of the bed, my eyes following Edward's hands as they traced light patterns on each of my legs. He dipped his hands lower, each palm hot and sweaty on my inner thighs as he spread them wider, opening me up to him even further.

I adjusted my hips and lifted my right leg, hooking it over his left shoulder while he looked up to me and cupped my ass, squeezing gently.

He dipped his head, and if possible his tongue felt even better than his fingers had, gently but swiftly licking and sucking and nibbling at my throbbing clit, my dripping folds, and my slick entrance. When he thrust his tongue inside me, utilizing his free fingers to massage my clit, my right heel dug forcefully into his back, pushing his mouth further against me.

With each lick I gasped louder, his name echoing off the walls of the room, likely pushing him to go faster as his motions quickened. I twisted the blanket in my hands, my back arching towards the ceiling as I felt my second orgasm rocking through me, rendering me unable to walk tomorrow.

By morning I would be virtually handicapped if Edward planned on continuing like _this_ until dawn.

"You taste so good Bella," Edward mused, his lips creating a moist trail over every inch of skin he could find. His tongue darted out and traced my tattoo, but not lingering there as he had other plans involving my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, minutes of shameless kissing passed before I skimmed my hands along his hips, slipping my fingers beneath the hem of his boxer-briefs.

I tugged them down, encountering problems as the angle gave me little space to manoeuvre my arms in the right way. Eventually the briefs were down to his mid-thigh, and using my feet I pushed them down the rest of the way, bunching the fabric between my toes to pull them off. I tightened my legs around Edward's back, his tongue still deep in my mouth as I flipped us, straddling his hips as his back met the bed.

"Your turn," I told him, looking him up and down, biting my lip until it turned white when I finally saw his stiff cock. My breathing stuttered and I lowered my mouth to his neck, sucking and biting gently as his hands never left my body.

I took my time exploring him, lingering on his collarbones as I drew a slick line across them with my tongue. I eventually made my way down to his lower abdomen, feeling his impatience persisting as his hands and fingers were frantic, gripping anywhere on me that they could and kneading my skin until I ached for him to touch me again.

When my mouth became level with his erection one of his hands fisted into my hair. I gazed up at him through my lashes, taking one, long lick of his cock and watching with great pleasure when his brows hunched and he growled my name.

His fingers dug into my hair, nearing the roots and I eased him into my mouth, adjusting for his size when it finally hit the back of my throat. He still wasn't fully in when he'd reached my limit, so instead I gripped him at the base with my hand, working both in a simultaneous motion as Edward's legs twitched beneath me.

I set a steady pace for myself, working him into a frenzied state as I could tell he was coming closer and closer to his own release. He gently rubbed circles into the top of my head, his upper body quaking while my name fell quietly from his lips.

"Bella," he whispered, legs convulsing and fingers shaking. "I'm, fuck – I..." I understood what he meant, and pulling his cock from my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip, I plunged it back in. When he hit the back of my throat Edward used his hands to still my head, hips jerking as the warm flow of the salty-sweet liquid shot into my mouth.

After he'd released everything into me I drank him down, looking up to him as I slowly removed him from my mouth. His dark eyes were even more hooded now, resembling the vast, lush greens of a rainforest as his gaze smouldered, making me impossibly hungry for more.

I got off my knees, peeling them from the cool, marble floor while Edward sat up; hands attached to my hips and pulled me onto him. I straddled his lap, snaking my arms around his neck and threading my fingers into his hair, knotting them through sweat-drenched locks of copper.

His thumb massaged my lips and his eyes flickered between them and my own, breathing heavy and heart racing.

"Those lips...fuck," he panted, tugging gently on my swollen lower lip. "Your tongue..." He slid his forefinger in my mouth and I bit down lightly, saliva gathering as I circled his finger with my tongue. His chest vibrated against mine and he clenched his jaw, unable to keep back the throaty growl as I began slipping his finger in and out of my mouth, like I'd done with his cock only minutes prior.

"By – the way," I breathed, pulling his finger out, watching it gleam with my saliva in the dull light, "you taste, delicious."

I kissed the tip of his finger, moistening it once again before I pulled it free from my mouth, taking one of my hands to guide his down my torso. I let the glistening digit firmly stroke my nipple, hissing when it puckered so hard from the sensation it almost hurt.

Edward's breathing picked up, the finger of one hand passing my lips and grazing my tongue as his other hand skimmed up my thigh, passionately grasping the skin of my hip. He drenched his finger in my saliva once again, taking to the other nipple. My head rolled back on my shoulders and I eased into his touch, revelling in the soft sweeps his hand made as it traveled below my breasts.

His thumb lazily circled my clit and I gripped the back of his head tighter, arching away from him as I felt his other hand moving up, coming to rest on the small of my back. His lips, warm and wet, met my chest, peppering my skin with light pecks as I ground my hips against his, causing his thumb to dig further into me in another attempt to sate the burning desire that had ignited the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Edward," I moaned, lulling my head forward just in time to watch his teeth tugging my nipple. I cried out, tangling my fingers further in his hair as I was barely able to contain myself anymore. "Edward – I...shit, I need you," I gasped, bucking my hips into him again.

He gazed up at me, licking his lips before he leant up and moved them against my own. My breathing was sporadic and uneven, and I tried to keep my sense of direction as our mouths moved in sync, lips parting and tongues meeting in unison.

"I bet..." he began, parting from me as his hot mouth trailed along my jaw. "Fuck – you'll feel so good around my cock Bella," he groaned, placing both hands on my hips as he shifted back and laid me down on the bed. He hovered above me and slid between my legs, resting there snugly as I spread them as far as my agile body would allow. "You'll be so tight," he whispered, kissing my throat, "and wet."

"I'm already wet," I pointed out, my voice cracking and unsure as I spoke. Edward chuckled quietly, flicking my earlobe with his tongue.

"I'll make you wetter," he promised, nudging the side of my face with his nose. I whimpered and tilted my head, allowing for his lips to suction my throat as I dragged my fingers continually through his hair. "On top of that," he continued, "you'll be screaming my name. Not just moaning it." I felt myself shaking already knowing the words he spoke to me were true.

If his fingers and tongue alone could make me shout incoherencies, I knew that when he pounded into me relentlessly I'd be cumming hard, screaming his name and listening to it as it bounced off the walls.

"Edward, please just fuck me already," I begged, blurting the words as his tongue halted on my throat. I felt his lips curving, forming what could only be described as his sexy smirk while he pulled his face up to meet mine. He pressed his lips to my jaw line, brushing his fingers down my right thigh to grip where my knee was. Lifting my leg he adjusted himself above me, aligning his erection with my entrance.

"I plan to fuck you – hard, Bella," he grunted, the tip of his cock slipping against my arousal. I pressed my hands to the bed and pushed myself off, trying to get him inside of me. I wanted him; desperately. I heard his breathing as it became forced, and when he finally buried himself inside me I noticed a tremor rolling through his body.

He pulled out, almost all the way before he pounded back into me, my voice unable to stay in my throat as Edward's hips rocked so hard against mine I felt myself cum for a third time.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Bella, fuck – so...tight," he moaned at the same time I'd called out his name. I felt him pushing further against my leg, angling my hips more as his cock pumped in and out of me. My stomach clenched with each powerful thrust, the heat of our passion driving me wild.

I reached up, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and tugging hard as Edward's guttural moans filled the room. I felt my breasts bouncing each time he pushed into me, not even caring as the pleasure was raw and intense.

Already he was the best sex I'd ever had, but I wanted more.

"I – thought...you were, going to, ugh," I moaned, trying to finish my sentence as Edward pounded into me, "fuck me...hard." I raised a brow when Edward's thrusts became less forceful. He narrowed his eyes at me, then stopped altogether. I brought a hand from my hair and tangled it into his, pulling his face close to mine so our noses touched.

"Fuck me, harder," I told him, panting, exhaling loud against his face. I was barely able to catch my breath before he sat up on his knees, spreading them apart as he determinedly pulled me forward by the hips. My ass rested on his thighs and my back on the bed, my calves being held by Edward's firm, hot hands.

"You want it harder?" He asked, his voice a low growl as I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Say it," he commanded, teasing me with his cock at my entrance.

"Edward," I moaned, aching for him to fill me again, "please. Harder."

With hunched brows and laboured breathing Edward plunged back into me, harder and deeper than before. My chest elevated, my shoulders and head only remaining to feel the damp material of the bed beneath me. The skin of his thighs clapped against my ass; the sound seemed so loud, almost cracking off the walls along with my sudden, incoherent screams.

"You – like it...hard," Edward said. I was almost unable to process his words before he continued. "Nobody's, ever – fucked you this, hard...have they Bella?" He lifted his hips with his thrust and his cock slipped further into me. I cried his name again, my voice truly ascending at least an octave higher than usual.

"No," I breathed heavily, shaking my head. He picked up the pace and I felt myself shaking, half my body held up by Edward as he fucked me hard, just like he'd promised.

"About time, someone...did," he panted, sweat forming on his sexy, dark eyebrows. I tried to nod but as I could barely control my actions it felt as if my neck was having a seizure.

In a pool of sweat and limbs and screams and shouts and moans Edward fulfilled one of his promises, making me cum a fourth time as he joined me, his hips bucking hard against mine as his warm juices filled me.

He released my legs and they fell lifelessly to the bed, unable to even lift without shaking uncontrollably. I placed my hand firmly on my thigh trying to calm the unsteady muscles, but I was unsuccessful.

I really wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"I hope you don't plan on walking tomorrow," Edward said quietly, as if reading my mind, watching me as I attempted for a third time to cease the quivers in my thighs.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," I admitted, breathless as he slipped himself from me. He gently lifted my thigh, kissing the more sensitive skin on the inside before trailing his lips to the top.

"If you think you're trying to help..." I said, shaking my head, "you're really not."

He looked up to me, pecking at my skin again with a grin.

"Who said I want you to leave this bed tomorrow?" He asked, moving up my body as his kisses crossed my hip bone. "If just my touch renders you weak, then my task of keeping you here all day tomorrow will be much too easy." His lips graced my stomach, hurriedly making their way to my mouth. He paused, running his fingers through my hair and brushing it from my face.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked softly, wanting nothing more than to do exactly as he wanted. Sunny beaches be damned; if this sex god wanted me naked in this bed for the next twenty-four hours, I wasn't about to refuse him.

"Tomorrow night," he answered, gently placing his lips on mine. Unlike before the kiss was tender, all the fiery passion bubbling down, slowly levelling out into something manageable as he turned on his side and lay with me comfortably. "Will you come back?"

I turned around, snuggling back against him as we spooned, his right arm draping around my waist.

"If you want me to," I replied, lacing his fingers with mine and holding them to my stomach. I felt him exposing my neck to him, shoving the hair off my shoulder as it fell against the pillow. Kissing slowly along my throat, he took his time showering the skin with his ministrations before he replied.

"Will you let your friend do another body shot off you?" He asked, his voice laced with both humour and seriousness. I smirked to myself, turning a little bit to see his face.

"Will you take me captive again?"

"Always," he whispered hungrily in my ear. With his response I nodded.

"I'll be back there tomorrow then," I told him, gasping when his tongue, teeth, and lips found my earlobe. I wrapped my arm around my own head, searching for the erratic crop of copper hair with my shaky fingers. They twirled around stray tendrils, pulling Edward's mouth closer, making the heat of my stomach increase again with his constant nipping at my ear.

Then, just like that, he was hard – again.

His hips pushed against my backside and I wiggled against him, trying to generate my pleasurable friction with him behind me. He slid one hand down my right side, gripping my inner thigh and lifting my leg so it rested over his hip. I pushed away from him, helping him get the angle as his cock found my entrance, filling me completely again, fulfilling his first promise.

______

When dawn rolled around, the first signs of sunlight peeking in through the large, glass doors of the balcony, I was barely awake. Edward had stuck by his word, leaving me wholly satisfied and thoroughly fucked as I lay against him, his sweaty body only just starting to cool down.

Listening to his lulling breaths in and out as he slept, finally calm after being inconsistent the entire night, my lids began to feel like lead. Tired from drinking and kissing and screaming and panting, I fell asleep in the arms of the Edward; captive of a bartender.


End file.
